two weeks in Hawaii
by pinkblue07
Summary: Sakura Haruno gadis yang akan ditunangkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke oleh orang tua mereka. Sakura yang baru putus dengan kekasihnya dan Sasuke yang nggak pernah membantah orang tua akhirnya setuju ditunangkan. apa jadinya kalau mereka harus tinggal bareng diluar kota selama beberapa minggu? gimana cemburunya Sasuke saat tahu mantan Sakura kembali mendekatinya? WARNING : first fanfic.


ANDAI KAU TAHU

Terinspirasi dari novel karya Kak Dahlian :D

24.09 perbatasan Konoha

_Sial! Aku harus lebih cepat _Sasuke menekan pedal gas lebihkeras. Baru saja ia mendapat panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit, salah satu pasiennya kritis. Sasuke yang sedang merayakan genap setahunnya pernikahan sang kakak harus mohon pulang lebih cepat, pekerjaannya memang tidak mengenal kata waktu, entah itu pagi buta, siang bolong, bahkan tengah malam jika itu darurat ia tak punya kata lain selain _stat_*.

_Perempatan terakhir, setelah melewati ini aku sudah masuk wilayah kota_ Sasuke mendesah lega. Setidaknya ia sudah tidak berada di luar kota Konoha lagi. Sekitar 15 menit atau bahkan kurang karena jalanan tampak sudah sangat sepi. Tak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas, bahkan lampu jalanan hanya beberapa yang menyala. Keadaan ini memacu Sasuke untuk lebih cepat membawa mobilnya.

_Lebih cepat, lebih cep.. Ah Sial! _Menyumpah saat melihat lampu yang sebelumnya hijau berubah menjadi kuning, bukannya memperlambat laju kendaraannya ia mulai menekan pedal gas lebih kuat, mencoba melewati lampu lalu lintas sebelum berubah menjadi merah. Sasuke kembali mendesah saat mendapati dirinya tak dapat melewati lampu itu sebelum lampu berubah merah _aku tak boleh berhenti hanya karena lampu merah,nyawa pasien taruhannya_ Sasuke pun akhirnya memilih menerobos saja toh sudah lewat tengah malam—lebih tepatnya 15 menit lewat tengah malam dan juga keadaan begitu sepi ia mengira-ngira akan menemukan kendaraan lain setelah 5 menit memasuki kota –dengan kecepatan yang seperti ini – tentu saja.

Namun perkiraan Sasuke melenceng tampak dari arah kanan sebuah mobil ASCARI A10 berwarna kuning hitam melaju dengan kecepatan yang sama, dengan cepat Sasuke menekan pedal rem sekuat yang ia bisa dan membanting kemudi untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, namun dalam keadaan ini – kedua mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata – tidak dapat mencegah benturan dan BRUUUKKK mobil Sasuke dan mobil ASCARI mewah dihadapannya ini sempat terpantul kebelakang karena kerasnya tabrakan. Sasuke yang sudah tidak terlalu terkejut pun segera menepikan mobilnya, ia bahkan bersyukur mobilnya masih bisa berjalan setelah menabrak mobil super mewah ini, Sasuke mengingat ia sempat membaca majalah di bengkel langganannya, ASCARI A10 ini masuk dalam daftar 11 mobil termahal didunia, tentu saja _Jaguar_ kesayangannya ini juga termasuk salahsatunya. Waaahhhh, ia menabrak seorang konglomerat sepertinya.

Sadar dari pikirannya tentang betapa mewahnya mobil yang ia tabrak, Sasuke segera keluar dan berlari menuju mobil naas itu, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas mobil mewah kuning itu rusak di bagian depannya, tak berbeda jauh lah dengan kondisi jaguar kesayangannya. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri ia begitu lega melihat bilik kemudi, si pengemudi tampak baik-baik saja, mungkin sekedar _shoc_k. Ia tak dapat memikirkan bagaimana jadinya bila si pengemudi pingsan atau kritis, ia mengebut dengan alasan salah seorang pasiennya kritis dan ia malah membuat orang lain kritis, jika ia dilaporkan ke polisi ia mungkin akan mendekam selamanya di penjara dengan tuduhan pembunuhan berencana karena sudah menyiapkan beberapa alasan yang tampak tak masuk akal. Jikapun masuk akal ia akan didepak dengan kata-kata "kau ingin menyelamatkan nyawa pasienmu? Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati jika tak ingin membuat dua nyawa lain melayang!" dan… tamatlah ia.

Pintu kemudi terbuka dan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang dengan model keriting gantung dan wajah cantik terlihat. Ia memakai pakaian yang begitu _glamour_ : celana ketat berwarna hitam dengan hiasan rantai berwarna emas dan pakaian tanpa lengan yang berwarna putih dengan beberapa peniti yang dipasang di ujung bajunya , dan bebera gambar tengkorak tercetak jelas di baju gadis cantik itu.

"Kalau mau mati jangan ngajak-ngajak dong Om!"

_Ngiiing… _telinga Sasuke berdenging kala mendengar bentakan kasar gadis pink ini, rasa cemasnya sedikit berkurang digantikan dengan rasa kesal. Oh ayolah, usianya baru saja beranjak 27 tahun dan ia rasa ia tak sepantasnya di panggil 'om' oleh gadis yang bahkan berusia mungkin sekitar empat atau tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Tepat dibawah lampu jalanan yang menyala remang-remang Sasuke tetap mengetahui kecantikan yang amat, terpeta di wajah putih gadis pink ini.

"Maaf, apakah anda ter – " mencoba mengabaikan gadis cantik yang tengah berdiri sambil bersedekap ini, Sasuke mencoba bertanya apakah ada yang terluka namun gadis ini benar-benar tak sabaran. Sasuke bahkan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya gadis itu sudah berteriak lagi.

"Nggak liat apa kalau itu lampu merah, nggak tau lampu merah ya? Itu _Traffic Light _om! Bukan lampu taman! Enak aja terobos-terobos, kalau mau nerobos liat-liat dulu dong om, liat nih mobil gue jadi ringsek gini, mana jantung gue mendadak loncat lagi. Dasar brengsek!"

_Sial!_ Sasuke yakin ini akan memakan waktu lama, 24.31 . ia bahkan hampir setengah jam dalam perjalanan, entah apa yang terjadi pada pasiennya itu. Dengan gesit Sasuke merogoh kantung dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil sebuah cek kosong dan menuliskan sejumlah nominal uang cukup besar, tak lupa memberikan kartu namanya jika saja uang untuk mengganti kerusakan mobilnya (Sasuke yakin gadis ini baik-baik saja melihat gadis pink itu dapat menatap tajam matanya, berdiri tegak diatas _heels_ yang amat tinggi, dan tentu saja mobil semewah itu juga mempunyai system pengaman yang canggih) ternyata tidak cukup, setelah menandatangani cek itu ia menaruhnya diatas kap mobil yang hancur dan segera berlari menuju mobilnya.

_Sama parahnya_ desah Sasuke. Namun ia tak mempunyai waktu lagi, segera saja ia menancap gas dan berlalu.

_Siaaal sial siaaaaaaaaaaal!_ Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia mengalami begitu banyak kesialan hari ini? Pagi buta tadi ia sudah bertengkar dengan sang ayah, bertengkar dengan Ino, dengan dosennya, bahkan dengan Gaara – kekasihnya. _Laki-laki sama saja, ia pikir segalanya selesai dengan uang?_ Sakura merutuk. Ia memandang pasrah ke arah mobil ASCARI-nya. _Mobil kesayanganku, tidaak! Ini gara-gara om sialan tadi_! Kembali Sakura merutuk dalam hati. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia masuk kedalam mobil setelah merobek cek yang diberikan pria yang menabraknya barusan, kartu nama pria itu ia selipkan di dashboard mobil. Ia akan meminta kakaknya untuk mencari informasi tentang om sialan tadi.

Setelah memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman ia bergegas turun. Ia sedikit pusing, mungkin efek dari keterkejutannya barusan. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya mendadak berhenti saat menyadari mobil jaguar hitam dengan kecepetan diatas rata-rata melaju tapat dihadapan mobilnya yang juga dengan kecepatan yang sama. Sakura menyadari 'om' tadi tampak sudah berusaha mengerem dan membanting stir, tapi tampaknya usahanya sia-sia. Jaguar milik om itu bertabrakan dengan Ascari miliknya. Ia bahkan tersentak kebelakang, untuk saja mobilnya memiliki system keamanan yang canggih setidaknya mobil itu dapat melindunginya dari benturan.

"Pukul segini baru pulang?"

Suara tua yang terdengar bijak itu membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget, Papa! Sangat jarang menemukan papanya dirumah. Rumah baginya seperti hotel saja, hanya tempat untuk tidur. Bahkan menurutnya papa akan lebih senang menggunakan kamar mandi dirumah sakitnya itu. Konoha Internasional Hospital. Rumah sakit terhebat di Jepang.

"dari rumah teman Pa" Sakura menjawab malas. Dengan langkah santai Sakura melewati papanya yang tengah duduk di _single sofa_ ruang tamu.

"Duduk" sahut ayahnya tegas. Sakura tak terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya, kata mama ia sangat mirip dengan sang ayah, itulah mengapa ayah dan ia tak bisa akur, bahkan dalam sehari.

"Sakura capek pa, pengen langsung tidur. Ngomongnya besok saja" Sakura kembali berjalan. Tak memedulikan perintah papa.

"Sasori sudah menikah. Kamu juga harus menikah"

_Apa? _Kata itulah yang melintas pertama kali di pikiran Sakura. _Menikah? Sudah gila apa? Mau menikah dengan siapa? Gaara? Okelah~_ Sakura memutar tubuhnya kearah sang ayah,

"Pa, aku baru 23 tahun. Tapi okelah, aku akan menikah" Sakura menjawab dengan santai.

Tampak Kizashi berpikir. Ia tak mengerti dengan sikap sang anak. Yang dipikirkannya Sakura akan melompat terkejut dan mengeluarkan protes besar-besaran, namun Sakura menyetujui hal ini dengan mudahnya? Sakura tak mabuk kan? Mengabaikan keanehan sang putri bungsu, Kizashi melanjutkan,

"Calonnya akan datang besok. Batalkan semua acara besok Sakura"

"APA?! Calon? Jadi aku akan dijodohkan? Tak mau! Aku tak mau dijodohkan, enak saja" Sakura berteriak. Ia benar-benar tak percaya jika pikiran sang ayah begitu kolot. Ia berpikir menikah dengan siapapun yang ia cintai, itulah kenapa Sakura mengiyakan. Kalau tahu ia akan dijodohkan, ia akan menentang tentu saja.

"dia anak dari sahabat papa, . Papa berencana memberikan rumah sakit pada suami kamu kelak" tersenyum tipis Kizashi melanjutkan. _Dia sedang tak mabuk ternyata_. Kizashi menyangka Sakura mabuk berat karena mengiyakan keputusannya namun ternyata Sakura yang kadang masih bertingkah seperti bayi ini hanya tidak mengerti kalau ia akan dijodohkan.

"NGGAK MAU! Pa, diiming-imingi rumah sakit besar berskala internasional semua orang juga mau. Bagaimana kalau ia ternyata tak mencintai Sakura lalu setelah menikah dan Papa resmi memberikan rumah sakit Papa dia malah menceraikan Aku? Siapa yang rugi Pa? Papa jugaa. Iyakan?" Sakura mengoceh. Oh tuhan mengapa sang ayah begitu keras kepala?!

"Harusnya kau lihat dulu Sakura, mana bisa menilai kalau kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya?" Kizashi kembali menjelaskan. Ia tetap tenang, dokter spesialis syaraf ternama memang pembawaannya harus tenang , bahkan Kizashi tenang menghadapi Sakura, anak bungsunya yang kalau marah bisa segarang singa.

"terserah, terserah, terseraaaaaaaaaah" Sakura mendesah sambil menjauhi ayahnya yang tersenyum puas. Lihat? Mereke sama keras kepalanya kan?

BRAAAAK

Sakura menutup pintunya dengan keras. Sakura benar-benar kesal hari ini. Entah mengapa hari ini ia begitu sial. Setelah dikirimi foto Gaara yang tengah mencium Matsuri amarah Sakura langsung tersulut. Ia mendatangi rumah Gaara dan memutuskan nya, Gaara malah tersenyum sinis dan jujur kalau ia berselingkuh dengan Matsuri. Sakura memang sangat pandai mengalihkan ekspresinya. Jika ia sangat sedih dan ia akan menangis namun ia sadar ia tidak bisa menangis saat itu, ia dapat tersenyum ceria. Begitulah Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan sumpah serapah nya dan pergi begitu saja. Belum lagi tadi pagi ia bertengkar dengan sang ayah dan Sasori, kakaknya. Dan baru saja, ia ditabrak om-om gila yang sok kaya. Mana pake kasih cek segala lagi. Ck, dan sekarang? Dijodohkan? Bisakah kalian menghitung kesialanku hari ini? Empat! Empat kali, oh. Kurasa aku dikutuk.

09.00

"Hoaaaaaamm" Sakura menguap. Ia menggeliat pelan dan bangkit. Kepalanya pusing, mungkin karena pengaruh _champagne_ yang diminumnya kemarin. Mendesah pelan, karena tampaknya sebotol penuh _champagne_ tak dapat membuatnya melupakan Gaara.

"Huh, ada-ada saja" Sakura merutuk kesal lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Air dingin tampaknya dapat membuat kepalanya sejuk, ia membutuhkan ketenangan sekarang. Ia akan minta Ino datang hari ini. Setelah mandi Sakura memilih kembali menggunakan kaus, namun kali ini dengan lengan panjang hingga menutupi tangannya dan tentu saja, celana favoritnya, celana pendek berbahan katun pink. Tak lupa ia menggunakan lotion dan _handbody_ yang dioleskannya hampir diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia keluar kamar dan berlari kecil hingga tangga dan mulai turun, ia baru sadar kalau dirinya sangat lapar saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi tadi. Hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang harum, wangi nasi goreng buatan ibu. Ia segera berlari menuju pantry dan menemukan sang ayah yang sedang membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi panas. Malas menyapa sang ayah, Sakura berjalan melewati meja makan menuju _bar table_ dan duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi.

"Mamaaaa, selamat pagi" Sakura tersenyum senang, ia menunjuk perutnya sambil menyengir.

"Kau mabuk lagi?" Mama Sakura mendelik. Sakura dan ayahnya sama saja, ia tak habis pikir mengapa ayah dan anak ini sangat mirip. Apa yang mereka sukai dari bir? Alcohol? _Champagne_? Itu hanya membuatnya pusing bahkan hanya mencium aromanya. Ck! Lemari dapur mereka penuh dengan botol-botol _champagne _atau_ wine_ entah apa namanya minuman itu.

"aku butuh minuman itu untuk menghilangkan rasa FRUSTASI" Sakura menekan kan kata frustasi dan melirik ayahnya yang sedang balik menatapnya.

"kau putus dengan siapa? Bertengkar dengan siapa?" _Sial, jangan sampai ibu tahu_ Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari sang ayah lalu melirik ibu dari balik bulumata lentiknya, ia menyengir "nggak kok bu, bertengkar dengan om nggak jelas tadi malam" Sakura tersenyum.

"om? Nggak jelas? Kamu digangguin om-om? Pa, kita harus lakukan sesuatu, mungkin aja dia udah ngincer Sakura. Gimana ini pa? Saku kamu ingat rupa orang itukan? Coba jelasin ke Mama nak" Mama Sakura nyerocos ribut.

"Ya inget lah, orang aku setiap hari ketemu" Sakura menjawab cuek, ia dengan senang hati menerima sodoran sepiring penuh nasi goreng dengan udang dan gurita kecil, makanan seafood kesukaannya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar, Papa hanya ingin yang terbaik buat kamu" Kizashi sadar anaknya tengah menyindir perdebatan mereka tengah malam tadi.

"Permisi om, anda siapa ya?" Sakura mendelik dan menjulurkan lidah pada sang ayah.

"Dasaar…"

"CUKUP! Mama mau merasakan pagi dengan damai sekali saja, mengerti?" Mama Sakura mengancungkan sendok nasi diantara suaminya dan Sakura. Setelah Sasori menikah, mereka justru lebih sering bertengkar. Dulu ada Sasori, setidaknya Sakura tidak bertengkar lagi dengan sang ayah walaupun ia akan berkelahi dengan Sasori. Mebuki tampaknya tak pernah merasakan lagi bagaimana pagi yang damai itu setelah Sasori dan Sakura lahir dan cukup besar untuk berkelahi.

"Ma, masa aku mau dijodohin? Nggak mau!" Sakura teringat masalah itu, ia mulai merengek. "Sasuke baik kok, Mama pernah ketemu, kakaknya juga temen baik kakakmu kok. Jadi mama yakin dia pria baik" Mama tersenyum lembut, "petugas salon sebentar lagi datang, rambutmu kita tata rapi dan kukumu kita poles" Mama kembali melanjutkan.

Sakura hanya mencibir. Oh iya! "ma, aku boleh ajak Ino kesini kan?" Sakura bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Kalau kamu melakukan sikap memalukan itu nanti Papa akan memblokir semua kartu kredit bahkan kartu ATM" Kizashi mengancam.

"Boleh saja, asal ia pulang sebelum jam empat sore" Mebuki mengiyakan mengabaikan ketidak sopanan Sakura. Sakura tak sopan? Itu sudah biasa. Kalau nanti ia tiba-tiba sopan itu baru tidak biasa. Ia akan menyangka Sakura sedang sakit jika hal itu terjadi.

Mendapat izin dari sang bunda, Sakura yang tengah minum air mempercepat minumnya dan menyudahi acara sarapannya. Ia berlari kecil menuju tangga dan segera memasuki kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura segera mencabut Iphonenya yang tengah ia charge menggunakan powerbank, ia segera mengisi kembali daya power bank itu. Mencoba men_dial_ nomor Ino, beberapa kali tak diangkat Sakura mendesah pasrah, _kemana dia?_ Tanya Sakura heran. Pasalnya, selama ia mengenal Ino hanya dua kali Ino tak mengangkat telfon darinya. Yang pertama, saat hari kematian sang nenek dan yang kedua kejadian itu, kecelakaan yang Ino alami bersama sang kakak, bahkan sampai merenggut nyawa kakak Ino. Mau tak mau Sakura akhirnya cemas juga.

Lagu Taylor Swift mengalun, _Ino-pig calling_. Sakura mendesah lega dan segera menekan tanda hijau.

"Bagaimana Saku? Gue abis ngecek period nih, telat 2 hari dari jadwal semestinya, nggak bakal ada masalah kan?" suara Ino terdengar cemas. Sakura hanya memutar bola mata, ia baru saja mau protes tapi ocehan Ino lebih cepat menyela. Ya, Ino sempat menceritakan tentang kejadian dimana Ino akhirnya bercinta dengan Shikamaru setelah dua tahun menjalin hubungan. Ia menyadari tampaknya Shikamaru berani berbuat seperti itu karena ia memang serius dengan Ino dan bagi Shikamaru, menyentuh Ino sama saja dengan mengeluarkan ultimatum bahwa Ino miliknya, selamanya.

"eh, lo udah mutusin kutukupret Gaara kan?" suara Ino kembali terdengar, sudah tak secemas tadi namun masih tampak ragu.

"Ya" Sakura mendesah.

"kenapa? Kok lo malah sedih sih? Gue kan udah bilang dia brengsek Saku" teriak Ino gemas. Hilang sudah keraguan dalam suaranya.

"Ngomongin yang lain deh, eh sekarang lo kerumah gue yaaa ini _emergeny_ pake banget oh iya Ino, gue mau cerita tentang kegilaan si Papa terhormat. Ck ini makin gilaaa"

Dan obrolan mereka terus berlanjut.

Apartmen Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke mendesah lelah saat memasuki apartmennya, pekerjaannya sebagai dokter ahli syaraf memang sedikit merepotkan, ia sudah bilang kan? Pekerjaannya tak mengenal waktu. Menenteng tas kerjanya Sasuke membuka pintu ruang kerja, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan merebahkan tubuh kekarnya di _sofa bed_. Ia menoleh kearah jendela yang berada di belakang meja kerja, menatap jam digital yang ada di meja dan mengerang. Pukul 18.00.

"sebentar lagi sampai makan malam itu" Sasuke bangkit, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk dan lelah dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia sudah mendengar dari sang ayah akan ada acara makan malam dengan keluarga , dokter ahli syaraf yang begitu diseganinya yang merupakan sahabat dekat sang ayah. Ia bahkan bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter syaraf saat melihat langsung bagaimana melakukan pertolongan pertama pada kakaknya saat kakaknya tertimpa kaca besar yang jatuh dari lantai dua, saat itu paman Kizashi memang tengah berada dirumahnya. Ia yang masih kecil hanya bisa terdiam dipelukan sang ibu yang menangis. Ayahnya yang merupakan dokter anak tak dapat melakukan apapun, sang ayah hanya terduduk lesu memandangi wajah pucat Itachi yang terbaring di lantai. Sementara ambulans datang dengan tenang meminta beberapa peralatan dan membolongi perut Itachi. Ketenangan yang perlihatkan membuat sang ibu berkurang rasa cemasnya, ia melihat sang ibu percaya penuh kepada sahabat ayahnya itu. Setelah beberapa saat sang ayah mulai menunduk ikut membantu .

Menyelamatkan nyawa orang, berapa pahala yang didapatkan nya? Berapa sanjungan yang diperolehnya? Berapa ucapan syukur tertoreh untuknya? Ia yang di besarkan di sebuah keluarga yang baik dan menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan membuat Sasuke begitu patuh pada orang tua. Ia begitu yakin orang tuanya tak akan membiarkan ia terjerumus kedalam hal yang tak wajar, itu sebabnya ia menerima perjodohan ini. Bahkan Itachi juga dijodohkan dan hidup bahagia dengan istri dan dua anaknya.

_Haruno Sakura_. Nama calon istrinya,nama yang indah memang. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajah gadis ini, apakah secantik pacar terakhirnya? Karin? Ck, bagaimana bisa menyebut gadis berambut merah itu kekasih? Ia hanya pacaran dengannya selama satu bulan, tak lebih. Itupun hanya karena taruhann bodoh dengan Naruto. Ah! Ia jadi teringat gadis pink itu. Gadis itu jauh lebih cantik daripada Karin. Ia masih dengan jelas mengingat kulit putih dan sepasang kaki panjang nan putih serta wajah bak boneka. Apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah jika mereka bertemu lagi gadis itu akan mengingatnya? Ah tentu saja, kalian tak mungkin melupakan wajah 'om' yang menabrak mobil mewah kalian kan?

Tersenyum samar, Sasuke melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya. Setelah mengeringkan badannya, Sasuke segera berpakaian, kaus oblong dan celana jeans tampak cocok untuk sore ini.

Iphone Sasuke berbunyi, _Telfon? Dari siapa?_ Sasuke mengernyit heran _Ayah? Ada apa?_ Sasuke menekan tombol hijau. "Iya ayah, ada apa?" jawab Sasuke tanpa basa-basi setelah mendengar sang ayah menyapanya.

"Ayah akan mengirimu alamat lengkap restorannya. Berangkat sekarang Sasuke, sudah hampir pukul tujuh" berujar. Walau hanya mendengar suara ayahnya Sasuke dapat menebak sang ayah sedang tersenyum ceria di ujung sana. Ayahnya sangat antusias untuk perjodohan ini, entah mengapa. Atau mungkin? Ayahnya benar-benar menginginkan rumah sakit itu? Ayahnya bekerja selama tiga hari dalam seminggu sebagai spesialis kanker di rumah sakit konoha, milik sahabat serta dokter panutan Sasuke, Kizashi.

"Hn. Aku berangkat sekarang" hendak memutuskan hubungan suara ayahnya terdengar lagi "jangan gunakan jas, cukup kaus dan celana jeans mu. Ini hanya makan malam" perkataan ayahnya mau tak mau membuat mata Sasuke memutar bosan. Ia bahkan masih menggunakan kaos oblongnya sekarang. "Begitukah? Hn" Klik. Sambungan terputus kali ini. Sasuke bangkit dari sofa ruang tv dan kembali masuk kamar. Memilih menggunakan kemeja putih dengan motif naga hitam dari pundak hingga ujung lengan kanannya. Hanya di lengan kanan, dan tanpa menggunakan dasi. Tato yang pernah di lukisnya di tengkuk tertutup sempurnya. Ya, tato panjang bertuliskan_ uchiha sasuke_. Tato itu tampak sangat sexy dan eksotis.

Setelah menggunakan sepatunya, ia segera mengambil kunci mobil ferrarinya. Jaguar miliknya masih berada di bengkel. Mobil mahal tentu saja lebih memerlukan banyak waktu untuk membuatnya kembali _kinclong_ dan tentu saja, biaya yang banyak.

Tiit Tiit

_Satu pesan masuk _gumam Sasuke. Segera memeriksanya karena yakin itu adalah alamat yang diberikan sang ayah, Madagaskar café and club. "cukup jauh, ini berada dipinggir kota, dekat pantai. Ayo berangkat" Sasuke menutup pintu mobil dan melaju perlahan.

Pukul 18.30,

"Sakuraa?" Mebuki berteriak memanggil sang putri bungsunya. "Sebentar Ma" jawaban Sakura terdengar samar-samar.

"Gila! Menjauuhhhh!"

"Hei, jangan memukul kepala. Aku sudah beristri!"

"Nggak ngurus! Pergi sana!Lo, itu, kumaan.. Mamaaa,, Sasori nih!"

Mendesah, Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar teriak-teriakan kedua anaknya. Sasori dan Sakura memang tak pernah akur sejak kecil. Sakura yang keras kepala dan Sasori yang tak sabaran kadang membuat Mebuki menyerah untuk melerai perkelahian mereka. Bahkan hingga Sasori menikah, masih saja Sakura mengusili sang kakak. Ataupun sebaliknya.

"Ma, Sakura cuman pake baju kaos biasa gitu aja? Nggak pake gaun gitu? Terus rambut? Nggak di apasih namanya, keriting setengah lurus setengah itu? Biasa aja?" terdengar suara Sasori di _bar table_.

"Keriting gantung Sasori. Nggak usah lah, ini cuman makan malam biasa. Rambut Sakura udah panjang lurus juga tetap cantik" Mebuki berujar. "Sebaiknya kau bersiap. Dimana istrimu?".

"Tuhaaaaaannnn, kenapa aku begitu sial?" Sakura merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menggunakan celana jeans super pendek tapi tidak melewati garis pantat. Hampir 90% pahanya putihnya terlihat. Rambut pink halus panjangnya tergerai sampai dipinggang. Poninya yang belah samping tergerai lembut di dahi Sakura yang agak lebar. Sakura benar-benar tak berminat dengan makan malam ini. Ia sedikitpun tidak berdandan, memakai bedak pun tidak. Bibir Sakura yang biasanya diberi lipgloss kini tampak merah muda alami, wajahnya yang memang putih bersih tak perlu di pakaikan bedak lagi, ia hanya menggunakan lotion agar wajahnya tetap bersinar. Bahkan dengan celana jeans pendek dan kaos putih _3second_ berlengan pendek Sakura tetap terlihat mempesona.

"Sakura, ASCARI itu kenapa? Papa marah besar lo" Pintu terdengar bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Sasori.

"Ditabrak om gila. Malem-malem, dia ngebut nerobos lampu merah" Sakura menjawab santai

"Ck, kasih gue deh yaa" Sasori menutup pintu kamar

"Ngapain lo masuk? Keluar sana!" Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk. "enak aja, lo kan udah ada _Lamborghini_, tukeran yuk mau?" Sakura melanjutkan.

"Ogah. Yuk ah, lo udah ditunggu noh" Sasori bangkit dan segera keluar kamar.

Sakura juga bangkit dan menyambar tas _Hermes Kelly_ nya, menjejalnya dengan Ipad, Iphone, dompet _prada_nya, dan power bank. Ia mengambil sepatu _Michael Jordan X converse ._ Hanya dibuat 30 didunia dan hanya 27 yang dijual, harganya mencapai 70.000.000 loh. Lengkap dengan tanda tangan Michael Jordan. Artis favoritnya.

Sakura keluar rumah. Melihat penampilan _casual_ sang anak membuat Mebuki tersenyum. Sakura tampak lebih cantik dengan gaya seperti ini. "Saku, kakak iparmu tak bisa datang kau pergi dengan Sasori naik mobilnya"

"Iya" hanya satu kata dan Sakura segera masuk kedalam _Lamborghini_ milik sang kakak dan masuk bilik kemudi.

"Geser. Gue yang nyetir" usir Sasori

"Sekali aja lah, ayo buruan. Mobil papa udah keluar noh" Sakura menunjuk mobil ayahnya yang sudah keluar dari gerbang

"Huh, jangan mengebut" Sasori memperingatkan

"Siap bos" dan melajulah _Lamborghini_ hitam itu keluar pekarangan mansion elite milik keluarga Haruno.

Pukul 19.07

"Mereka telat tujuh menit" Sasuke mendesah

"Ayah, aku lapar. Apa tak bisa makan lebih dulu?" Itachi merengek. "Jangan seperti bayi" ketus Sasuke, tak mengerti dengan sikap sang kakak. _Bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha berlaku seperti itu?_ Pikir Sasuke

"Ck, oh itu mereka" Itachi berseru sambil menunjuk pintu café

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. Café ini memang didominasi oleh kaca tembus pandang. Hampir seluruh dindingnya tertutupi kaca. Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah _mercedez _dan _Lamborghini_ tampak masuk café beriring-iringan. _Mercedez_ itu parkir menghadap utara sedangkan _lambroghini_ itu tepat parkir di depannya (di depan kaca tepat disamping meja yang akan mereka duduki). Sasuke menahan nafas (tanpa sadar) saat melihat pintu kemudi terbuka dan ternyata pengemudi mobil super mewah ini seorang gadis. Dan Sasuke tersentak, rambut pink gadis ini, dia gadis yang ditabraknya kemarin! Jadi nama gadis itu Sakura? Gadis pink ini tampak lebih cantik sekarang walaupun sepertinya ia sama sekali tak menggunakan _make up._

Sejak mobil _lamborghini_nya masuk pelataran parkir restoran Ino ia sadar telah menjadi pusat perhatian, _hey dude! That's a Lamborghini! _Dan saat Sakura keluar pintu kemudi, ia juga sadar telah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di setiap meja. _Hey dude! That's Lamborghini it belongs to a woman!_ Memasuki café dengan ayah,ibu dan kakaknya membuat tak satupun dari pengunjung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sekumpulan keluarga _perfect_.

Kizashi mengedarkan pandangannya, tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Inoichi Yamanaka, pemilik restoran sekaligus ayah dari sahabat Sakura. Ia pun tersenyum menyapa Inoichi lewat mimik wajahnya. Inoichi pun balas tersenyum, ia menunjuk sebuah meja yang ada dibelakangnya dengan jempolnya. Kizashi yang melihat itu sedikit menoleh dan menemukan keluarga Uchiha telah duduk disebuah meja. Ia pun mengangguk dan menuntun istri dan kedua anaknya untuk duduk di meja pesanan mereka.

Sakura tampak santai saja saat Sasori mendorong kedua pundaknya menyuruhnya untuk berjalan. Ia masih tenggelam dalam artikel yang membahas tentang bertambahnya jumlah _zodiac_ ini. Ia pun hanya focus memainkan _Ipad_nya sambil terus berjalan karena Sasori tetap mendorong pelan kedua pundaknya, menuntunnya menuju meja mereka.

Sasuke menahan nafas saat melihat Sakura. Gadis itu tampak santai saja memainkan _Ipad_nya. Sakura yang dituntun oleh laki-laki berambut merah yang sepertinya adalah kakaknya itu hanya mengikuti saja kemana arah pria itu mendorongnya. Dan…. Sampailah mereka. Keluarga Haruno tepat berdiri di depan meja mereka sekarang.

"Oh, kalian sudah sampai" Mikoto menyambut keluarga calon menantunya itu. Ia benar-benar terkesan dengan kecantikan Sakura "kau tampak cantik Sakura-chan" Mikoto tersenyum.

Sakura yang merasa namanya disebut pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Ipad_ dan menatap si pemanggil. Ia balas tersenyum saat mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari bibir tipis wanita didepannya.

"Ayo duduk" mempersilahkan

"_hey dude!"_ Itachi meninju pelan lengan Sasori yang dibalas dengan anggukan serta senyuman tipis ala Sasori.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. _Emerald_nya bersirobok dengan _onyx_ hitam. Ia terkejut. Pria ini? "Kau!" teriak Sakura, membuat semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Hai ASCARI" Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

ANDAI KAU TAHU | END OF CHAP ONE

Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga satu chapter.

Ini fic pertamaku, aku nggak tau harus bilang apa pokoknya aku cuman minta saran dari para senior. Review nya kutunggu loh…..

*Stat : artinya segera. biasanya digunakan untuk memanggil dokter pada saat keadaan darurat.


End file.
